


Twenty seven、

by MakyoApril_1039



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:26:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakyoApril_1039/pseuds/MakyoApril_1039





	Twenty seven、

王俊凯俯身亲了一下王源，随手抽出一盒塞王源怀里把人抱进了房间。

王俊凯的是浅蓝色珊瑚绒浴袍，现在就松松垮垮地系在王源身上。  
刚洗过澡的少年浑身还染发着水汽，湿漉漉的头发贴着脸侧。要是以前王俊凯一定会给他吹头发，摸那柔软的顺发，但是他今天忍不住了。

其实王源这个年纪应该是青年了，可是他就是一副少年样，王俊凯觉得18岁的王源和16岁的王源，除了好像长高了一点，还有学坏了，其他没什么区别。

王源的手顺着王俊凯的肩头，往下略过胸口，指尖的温度透过薄薄的衬衫传到王俊凯的皮肤上，一下一下点着火。王俊凯的吻从嘴唇滑到颈部，在他白皙的胸口留下一点一点的红痕。

舌尖舔过胸前那一点凸起的时候，王俊凯明显感觉到王源下身顶着自己的勃起跳动了一下。于是一口含住，吮吸舔咬，手上拨开浴袍的遮挡，去抚摸寂寞的另一边。  
王源早就受不住这样的逗弄，下身硬得不行，不自觉地挺腰顶到王俊凯身上戳刺。

“这就受不了了？”  
“唔……我……”

王俊凯往下退，掀开浴袍的下摆，那性器就挺立在那里了。

前段溢出了不少前列腺液，小孩用了自己的沐浴露，还混合着他自己特有的荷尔蒙的味道，全都刺激着王俊凯的脑神经。  
王俊凯低下头舔掉了溢出来的液体，王源就已经忍不住发出了一声轻哼，再含住那粉嫩的头部，一点点把整根含进去，给王源做了一次深喉。  
王源的腿忍不住想夹起来，被王俊凯一手撑开，从膝盖窝顺着大腿，摸到他腿根的嫩肉，轻轻掐了一下，最后探到那粉嫩的后穴，毫无防备的就被进入了手指。

“啊————”

手指一插入穴肉就迫不及待地包裹过来，稍缓了一下就开始模拟抽插。探到最敏感的一点，按摩了几下，王源一个没忍住射在了王俊凯嘴里。

“这么快？味道很浓啊，多久没弄了？”  
“我、我弄什么啊……”  
“真的没有和别的男人，嗯？”  
“哪来的别的男人！”王源有点气急败坏地推了一下凑过来的青年。  
王俊凯一脸戏谑的表情，“真的没和别人在一起？”  
“没有！只有你一个人！”  
王俊凯吻了一下他，“那自己也没弄？”  
“我、我……”王源有点害羞地低下头，“最开始我自己撸过……可是我每次都想起你后来就没有……”  
王源的头越来越低，几乎要埋进胸口。  
王俊凯捏住王源下巴，抬起他的脸在嘴唇上嘬了一下。  
“老公怎么这么喜欢你呢。”  
“什么老公啊！”  
“嗯？刚才不是叫了吗？”  
“我、我说了那只是欠你的……”  
“说出口的话没有反悔哦。”

王俊凯压在王源身上一边接吻一边脱自己的衣服，拿过刚才买的安全套套上，用嚣张的性器抵着娇嫩的穴口，  
“那……这里也只有我吧？”  
“唔……啊……”  
王俊凯趁着王源放松的时候一下顶进去，立刻被湿热紧紧包围了。  
王源使劲喘着气，王俊凯也被夹得生疼，待两个人都缓了一缓才开始抽插。  
王俊凯提着王源的腰，一下一下撞击着他的身体，撞得他的少年嗯嗯啊啊地呻吟。穴肉像有生命一般配合着抽插吸允和接纳，蹭过敏感点就会剧烈收缩，爽得王俊凯找不着北。

忽然王俊凯改变了方式，找准那一点用龟头开始研磨。王源感觉自己在快感的边缘，总是差那么一点。

“别……别弄了……”  
“嗯？那要怎样？”  
“你……”王源真是受不了，又来这招，“反正……不要这样……”  
“那你说清楚要怎样啊？”  
“烦人！”  
王源突然起身，猛地把王俊凯往后一推倒下了，跨坐到他身上，趁王俊凯还没反应过来，扶着他的性器就坐下去了。

“啊————”

这个姿势比躺着深了不少，深处传来巨大的满足感。王源缓了两下，扶着王俊凯的腹肌开始自己上下动起屁股。  
王俊凯也没阻止他，难得看到小孩儿主动，享受一下也不错。  
王源似乎是不满他这副悠哉的样子，生出了点小心思。

“啊……哥……哥哥……”  
“啊啊啊……好大……”  
“好深啊啊啊……好棒……”  
“唔……老公……”  
听到那两个字明显感觉身子里的硬物又胀大了一圈，要的就是这个效果。

“靠。”王俊凯突然狠狠顶了一下。  
“啊——轻、轻点。”  
“你就是来要我命的。”  
“我、我不要你的命……只要你……啊……”王俊凯又用力顶了一下。  
“要我是吧？那老公来了。”  
“啊啊啊啊啊——”  
王俊凯两手托住王源的臀瓣，从下往上大力操干。一开始王源还能顶得住，最后完全是软了身子，只是随着顶弄的频率晃动。  
王俊凯顶得他眼泪都出来了，这一次却没有求饶，只是喃喃喊着王俊凯的名字。

“啊啊啊啊啊——”

一阵快感从下腹冲上脑门儿，王源被操射了，快感持续了十几秒，茎身的抽搐才停下来。王俊凯被他高潮时狠狠一夹也射了出来。

王源已经无力地趴在王俊凯胸口，感觉自己体内的性器抽动了好多次才停止。

“还说我……你不是也……这么快……”  
“我也只有你一个人啊。”  
“……”

王源扭了扭腰，让疲软的性器从自己身体里退出来，调整了一下位置，伸手去取下装满了精液的套子。不知道出于什么目的，端详了一会。

“看什么呢？”  
“这么多。”  
“……”  
丢了那个用过的套子，王源又爬过来，伏在王俊凯的胸口，用指尖在上面划着圈圈。  
“你为什么……不弄在里面？”  
“你说什么？”王俊凯感觉被吓到了，“你是这么想的？”  
“我……我以为……这么久了，你会想弄在里面……”  
“王源儿，”王俊凯扶着王源坐起来，一脸正经地盯着他，“谁告诉你的这些东西？”  
“没、没有谁啊……我就是这么想到而已……”小孩儿被他盯得不好意思，低下了头。  
“你真的学坏了。说，从哪学的？”  
“我……我之前刷微博不小心刷到的小说里写的……”  
“以后别看这种东西，听话。”  
“那……你真的不想？”  
“……”

王俊凯一个动作又把王源压在身下，不知道什么时候又硬起的性器顶着王源的大腿根，

“你撩死我算了。”


End file.
